


[海赫]一步到位（一辆很小的车）

by JaRay



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaRay/pseuds/JaRay
Summary: 脚伤到的小盒怎么上厕所？当然是……被好好欺负一番了（？）
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 16





	[海赫]一步到位（一辆很小的车）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.我废话很多，不想看的部分跳过就行了  
2.严格意义上，这不算车。但是对于我个人来说，这是辆小火车（因为我是小变态哈哈哈）。

李东海和李赫宰暧昧了十年，在一起两年。这中间来来回回推推拉拉的十年，李东海自认不是自己的错，而是那个小东西迟钝又抗拒。  
李东海觉得，2017年最遗憾的事情是没能和银赫入伍，最幸运的事情也是。感情细腻的东海，在十年前看着雨流泪的时候就清晰地感受到了自己对同岁朋友发自内心最深处的爱意，而那个他不断释放着爱意的纤细诱人的男人却带着同样泛着爱意的目光躲避拒绝了十年。更可恶的是，他一边拒绝着，一边又那样特殊地对自己好，那样无微不至而小心翼翼地照顾着自己。情难自已却不得不克制，如此在嬉笑推拉中，十年的时光过去了。  
入伍之后，一种叫做想念的情绪迅速地侵染了二人的神经，所有的抵抗都在原始的本能前溃不成军。朝夕相伴的二人从未分离过这么久的时间，低头抬头都是对方身影的日子，在一瞬间仿佛就变成了上个世纪的记忆。可是令所有人都意外的是，最先败下阵来的，不是那个小哭包李东海，而是那个小皮猴、看似没心没肺没爱情的李赫宰。  
那是休假日的一次相见，东海一出门就看到银赫低着头站在那里等他。听到东海的声音，抬眼，跑过去，扑到对方身上。东海最忘不掉的是银赫那时的表情，红着眼眶抿着嘴唇，喉头微微地颤抖着，这样再次拥上了东海。这就是东海最想呵护的那个人，那个和自己的理性挣扎却败得一塌糊涂、装作游戏人间却脆弱得动人心弦的——李、赫、宰。  
后来的每一次休假，都变成了甜蜜的约会。温暖的阳光，飘洒的雪花，黄昏的咖啡馆…十几年里无比熟悉的场景都有了截然不同的气氛，一切都始于李赫宰红透了的眼眶。队友们也都心知肚明这两人十几年的情深，两个人在一起似乎就是这么一件理所应当而又顺理成章的事情。  
他们两个一度以为，爱情就是这样的，与性无关，是牵手时踏实的脑和心，是接吻时漂亮的唇和眼，是相依偎时微微泛红的耳尖，是咖啡杯上悄悄颤抖的手指。  
然而退伍之后，两个脑袋似乎是一瞬间开了窍。大概是李赫宰家里的空气充满了草莓味的香甜吧，退伍后的某次见面，李东海刚踏入赫宰的家中就感受到了血液正在沸腾。头昏昏沉沉地，放纵了身体，从沙发前的地毯到柔软的大床，他们终于第一次完成了情侣间所有应该做的事情。一步到位，十分香甜，久难相忘。  
同人文里总是会写“食髓知味”，李东海在无数次的冲动和“一步到位”后总是搂着小盒心想，这真是个精准而漂亮的词呀。那个小甜豆一去不复返，摇身一变成了一只看到银赫就要起反应的饿狼，一次次地吞盒入肚充充饥肠。一只很挑食的饿狼啊，除了草莓兔子什么都不吃，这可苦了那瘦瘦弱弱老少年。每次小盒一张口抱怨，李东海都振振有词：“你欠了我十年，你说我不应该抓紧时间补回来吗？”看着他理直气壮又狼性打法的脸，带着没理心虚而愧疚的心情，小盒只能及时闭嘴任由小老虎胡作非为。  
就在两个人过着甜甜蜜蜜、没羞没臊、神仙眷侣的日子的时候，李赫宰在练习的时候伤了腿，被石膏里里外外地捆着，哪里也去不了。李东海来来回回地溜达着，想说“你想看的那个电影一起去吧”，或者“下去喝杯咖啡吧”，看着银赫痛苦地担着腿又把话吞进了肚子里。没有办法一起玩耍，也没有办法玩小盒，东海的心情实在是糟糕，黑着脸烦闷得不行。看着银赫行动不便，心里又疼得不行，把人照顾得无微不至甚至有点飘，从那个吃饭都要帮东海擦擦嘴的李大盒变成了草莓牛奶都要李东海拿着喂的李迷你盒。  
待到腿稍微好一点了，随不能下地走路，但是单腿蹦蹦跳跳再有着他人的帮扶，出个通告拍拍照是没什么问题了。新专辑开始准备了，成天地都泡在拍照的片场，有的时候李赫宰尿急工作人员又忙哄哄的，那真是苦不堪言。  
“利特哥啊，帮我找个助理吧，想去厕所。”李赫宰苦笑着求救。  
“啊，助理们都出去开会了，现在只有女性工作人员在这边。要不然我扶你去吧。”  
李赫宰眼睛一亮，呲着牙使劲点头。  
“到你了，哥。”今天拍摄的是足球少年和学生社团两个系列的照片，这边银赫进度慢上身还穿着足球系列的衣服，仔细一看东海和利特都已经换好了下一套衬衣西裤等待拍摄了，“怎么了？你们这边有事？”  
“阿尼，阿尼。”李赫宰拨浪鼓式摇头，“阳光”地冲着东海笑了下，眼角瞥了下厉旭，想着就算利特走了这边也有成员可以帮一下忙，现下最重要地是把李东海这尊神给请走。  
“喔，银赫哥刚才说要去厕所呢，助理们都不在，利特哥说要带他去来着。”厉旭面无表情，冷冷淡淡地说出了这么一句。  
李东海探究地目光就这样直直地射向了银赫，利特笑眯眯地看着二人，眼睛滴溜溜一转已经大概知道二人心思，吹了个口哨轻轻松松地说了句：“你们自己解决哦，我去拍摄啦。”就直接走开了。厉旭这边也抛下一句“啊，接下来是我呢”，就无视小盒慌张求助的眼神，溜溜地走开了。  
东海上手来搀腿受伤的足球少年：“走吧，我带你去啊。你不是很急吗，不急也不会让成员带你去吧。”小盒触电一样一缩手，拼命摇头：“阿尼，阿尼，不急，我拍摄进度慢了，得赶紧拍呢，我这儿是不是也要开始拍了，等等吧，先不去了。”东海看着银赫粉红色的耳尖，忍着笑意，说了一声“噢”，就一屁股在厉旭先前做的椅子上坐下，开始看成员们现场的拍摄情况。  
点滴时间的流逝都在李赫宰的膀胱上化作了点滴的电信号攻上了大脑皮层。在焦灼地做了两三分钟后，终于还是没忍住轻哼出生，这声小小的叹息也没能逃过身边那人的耳朵。只看他的男人浅浅地笑着站起身，眼里充满着宠溺向绿毛儿宝贝伸出手：“别嘴硬了，走吧。保证不对你做什么。”  
“不是怕你对我做什么。”李赫宰赶紧否认，“太害羞了啊…”迫不得已还是说出了真实想法，李赫宰手捂着脸，红红的耳尖就是他内心羞耻的外化。  
伸手揉揉小耳朵，两臂从爱人腋下一用力，像抱孩子一样把小盒抱了起来，又迅速抽手让小盒单凭一只脚站立着，一只手扶着他的胳膊的同时转到小盒的身后，又重新把手从小盒腋下横进去，以一种半搀半抱的方式架着他前行。  
“害羞什么啊，又不是没看过。”浅浅的呼吸吐在盒盒崽的脖子上，“我不看你，你别憋坏了。”  
言出必行，到了厕所门口李东海及时止步，手指指小便池：“你自己去吧，我把这个大门关上，保证不看你。”李赫宰蹦蹦跳跳地单腿前行，在一个小便池站定，双手赶紧扶住小便池的上沿来避免跌倒。而后，他发现了一个更为严峻的问题——  
要是两手都放开小便池，随着双手的动作一条腿根本站不稳；要是一手支着小便池，另一手动作，那拉链也还是打不开。李赫宰此刻恨死了自己刚才为什么那么勤快，为了赶进度拍个社团系列的下身大合照特意把西裤给换上了，不仅看起来不伦不类的，现在上厕所简直是个大麻烦。  
李赫宰转身看看李东海，发现他正环抱手臂倚着门框一脸好笑地看着他。“哦对了，我不看你，我现在就走。”  
“李东海！”啊这个装作无知的坏心的人啊，银赫害羞化作恼怒，“你进来！”  
李东海脖子上那条领带没有好好地整理松松垮垮地挂在那儿，他踱着步进来，痞气和精英气质步步爆发，他每走一步李赫宰的心就虚一分。“找我帮忙吗？求人要有求人的样子啊。”  
虽是这么说着，手上却轻车熟路地抚过赫宰小腹，轻轻松松把拉链拉开。还不等小盒摆手让他离开，另一只手就从赫宰胸前把他向后一揽，让受伤的孩子轻轻倚靠在自己身上，另一只手动作一点没停，把白内裤向下一拉，嘴里碎碎念着：“唉，拉链都拉不好的话，接下来的事怎么做啊。帮人帮到底，一步到位，我帮你啊。”  
李赫宰小声怒骂着“流氓啊流氓”，心里也不能否认他现在行动能力丧失的确无法自己解决。在家里的时候还能扶着马桶旁边的水池，或者直接坐在马桶上，在这空旷的公共卫生间，连个马桶都没有全是蹲坑，他真是不得不做那只待人宰割的羔羊。  
李赫宰刚要开始，就感受到身后的人直接把他的那个掏了出来，面色在一瞬间就红得透透的了。“你要干什么！李东海！你神经病啊！”  
李东海看着恋人害羞的红红的脸颊，内心很是喜欢，忍不住地想更加欺负他，在他耳边轻轻呢喃：“要么就别上，要么你就把手给我放好。”李赫宰这下连脖子都红透了，身体僵硬着放弃了动弹。又不是没见过，换个地点换件事，哥哥我让你玩还不行吗。脑子里想的倒是洒脱，心里完全过不去这个坎儿，反应在生理上就是他把头偏向了没有东海的一侧，闭着眼睛用红红的耳尖冲着东海。  
李东海这边玩心大发，用手做着掂量的动作，不过也就一两秒钟，他就迅速调整好姿势，冲好了小便池：“你可以开始了。”李赫宰也很想开始，但是……一个是忍耐了太长时间似乎过了临界点开始没有排泄的感觉，一个是这个尴尬的场景让他进入了一种性爱的情景，这种气氛和羞耻的念头紧紧地束缚着他，总之……他尿不出来。  
“东海啊，不行啊……啊呀，怎么办，真的太羞耻了。”  
“喔，嗯……这样吧hyuk啊，给你30s的时间哦，如果不行的话，我就要开始玩了哦。知道我说的开始玩是什么意思吧？”为了解释他的手在小赫宰上轻轻弹了一下。  
“啊哈几码。”从下体传过来的感觉让赫宰开始哼唧。这时候可不能兴奋啊，不然就更不行了啊。  
在东海的倒数声中，银赫思想上与自己抗争着，肉体上努力找着膀胱的控制权。而其实东海呢，在旁边观察着银赫的状况，把计数放得很慢很慢，看着银赫那边表情慢慢缓和喘息声平静了一点，知道他的心理防线崩溃得差不多了，又把计数速度给提升了上来。  
而那边银赫一边着急一边使劲，红得要滴血的耳尖把血气推到了眼眶，逼出了一层薄薄的泪水。终于在倒计时在“29”的时候，一道细细的抛物线甩了出来，伴随着心理和生理的双重压力释放，眼眶中的泪水半是委屈半是舒爽地掉出了眼眶，小盒歪着头哼哼唧唧地哭了起来。  
东海象征性地抖了两下小赫宰，然后还是从兜里掏出了纸巾仔仔细细地擦了擦干净。右手没急着把这半勃的小家伙送回家，而是用手轻柔地在它面上抚弄，另一横在赫宰胸前的手隔着球衣摸到了小珠轻轻扣着。赫宰这边哭到了尾声，却也不想理东海，鼓着脸生气，又不得不承认刚才的操作带给了他大脑里的性快感。  
东海用气音在银赫耳朵上面悄悄说着话，敏感的小盒使劲歪头想要逃离却还是出不去这人的怀抱。  
“啊，看来我很有天赋呢。”  
“hyuk你也很喜欢吧。”  
“感觉下次要在床上试试了呢。想要射但是不可以的郁闷的我的亲故啊，想想就很美味啊。”  
“你又欠了我两个星期了呢，等你好了我们慢慢补回来。”  
“今天能让你哭出来我很高兴，下一次我把赫宰绑起来做的时候也要好好哭给我看哦。”  
“很爱你。我爱你。真的很爱你啊。你做什么都好诱人，我想让你哭可是看到你哭我好心痛。如果有来生的话，赫宰要离我这样的人远一点啊。我是炸弹啊。”  
最后一句话来得没头没尾，赫宰只记得那时自己已经情动，只想着在东海的手里释放出来。他还记得自己嘟囔着（还夹杂着呻吟）说了一句：  
“阿尼啊，下辈子要早一点啊……啊呃，下辈子不能欠你十年了啊……东海啊，下辈子不能让你这么欺负我了……你给我等着啊 啊李东海……”


End file.
